First Day
by CompassionAndCaring
Summary: Kid!lock AU. Sherlock's first day of school where he gains his first friend. Reviews welcome! :)


**Reviews welcome! Feel free to point out any errors. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or the characters in the show.**

"Have a good day at school, Sherlock. Mummy loves you." Mrs. Holmes planted a soft kiss on her younger son's head and smiled. Today was Sherlock's first day as a first grader. Everyone but him was excited about it. In preschool he was ridiculed and bullied for his incredible intelligence and observational skills. And he already knew this was going to be no different.

Sherlock was easily smart enough to be in third grade rather than first. But his parents wanted him to at least finish first grade before he skipped to any other grades. Mostly so that he could learn to be more social around others and maybe even gain a friend or two.

He obviously didn't agree with this one bit. He believed he was fine without friends and surely enough, wanted that to be true. That he could fine on his own and not need things like sentiment and companionship.

"I'll be fine, Mum." Mrs. Holmes smiled and nodded, "Alright, sweetie. Try to make some friends and please don't be rude to the other kids. I love you." Sherlock gave her a fake smile and nodded, wanting to get this done and over with.

Sherlock walked to playground where all the other kids where waiting for their first day at school to start. Everyone already bored him and nothing here looked fun; no science equipment or anything interesting to the little genius. Sherlock turned around to see his mum tearing up and smiling; so proud to see her youngest son start school. Sherlock smiled at her and she turned around to go home; knowing that her son will be okay and didn't need her.

Sherlock sat on the bench on the far side of the playground alone when a small sandy haired blonde boy came up to him on crutches. Sherlock looked up at him and for once, didn't say anything rude to make the kid go away.

"Hello." The blonde kid smiled, revealing two front teeth that were missing; Sherlock couldn't help but think..._maybe he'll be nice to me._

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Sherlock." The blonde boy smiled wider and Sherlock felt a warm feeling go over him and he loved it.

"That's a cool name! My name's John." Sherlock looked up and down, analyzing the kid who eventually realized what he was doing and started looking nervous.

"Your father is or was in the service judging by your posture and the fact your wearing his dogs tags underneath your jumper. Your leg is injured from rugby by the fact your jeans are grass-stained and dirty, and if you had a better pair you would have worn those. But you don't, meaning that all your pants are grass-stained and dusty. You have a brother named Harry who you don't get along with at all, and who goes out drinking and partying which you disapprove of. And you wish to become a solider like your dad but you also want to help people...so you might become an army doctor...because you love adrenaline and adventure."

John looked shocked, and Sherlock began to feel afraid that maybe he ruined his chances at gaining a friend...and probably the only person who would want to be his friend.

"That was...brilliant!" Sherlock felt a sense of relief and was happy that he might actually have a friend now. He smiled at John whom returned it; with awe still on his face.

"Really?" John nodded, "Yeah. Except Harry is short for Harriet, my sister." Sherlock muttered, "There's always something." He wanted to be the master of deduction, and never get anything wrong. So to him it was normal getting a bit frustrated at getting a detail wrong.

"That's not what people usually say."

"What do they say?"

Sherlock raised his voice slightly so people might hear him,"Piss off." They looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out into laughter at the same time. The bell rang and all the new students ran into the building.

"Is this your first day too?" Sherlock nodded and they both walked together towards the school. Happy that they both just made a new friend.


End file.
